Seeing
by MaelstromUchiha
Summary: She saw him fight and it was a beautiful sight to behold.


The first time she saw him fight, she marveled at how graceful and at the same time powerful his style was. He was fast, always reacting to his opponent and counterattacking. Even her cousin, Hyūga Neji was outclassed by him and he was considered a prodigy of the Hyūga clan. Besides that he avoided strikes with fluent movements, as if this all was child's play to him.

In the end it was no surprise that he won, even after Neji had used his trump cards and was highly praised for by her father. Though the Uchiha boy seemed arrogant he still acknowledged as a worthy opponent. Still he hadn't lost even one time in the fight the upper hand over the other, but the Genin and civilian didn't see it.

To them it was almost an even fight, with Sasuke coming out barely on top, but it wasn't like that and every Hyūga was able to see it. Their style was completely countered by his style and somehow she didn't mind, it seemed somewhat fitting that the Sharingan would find a way to counter the Gently fist.

Line

His next match was against the son of the Kazekage, Gaara. It seemed like a hard match, especially after the demonstration Gaara gave against the blonde boy of the Uchiha's team. He still walked confident into the arena and exchanged words that were drowned out by the crowd.

Now was the time she truly learned the extent of his speed, not only his reactions were fast, but his travel speed was just as impressive. He completely avoided the sand of Gaara, outpacing him and hitting his opponent. That was until Gaara used a ball to hide himself inside and attack at a range. He tried to break through with speed and power, but it didn't help and she wondered how he would handle it.

Then she saw him jump upon a wall and form hand seals, before lightning was surrounding his left hand. With that jutsu he ended the fight, as she could barely follow him towards his goal, before a gut wrenching cry was heard and the match was called in the favor of Uchiha Sasuke.

Line

The next time she heard about him was as he had left the village, abandoning his comrades and nearly killing his best friend. He wanted power or so it was said and he would get more by Orochimaru was his reasoning, especially after he wasn't promoted to Chunin because he nearly killed a leaf ninja in his fight.

She didn't feel anything about the news, but knew that her chances of meeting him were slim, to none now. She was interested in him, in how he became so good, especially after she heard he had lost to Rock Lee, who couldn't beat her cousin. Though to be honest she was saddened for her sister, because she had like him ever since the academy.

Line

This time she only saw him in the war, she was eleven, probably the youngest on the battle field and she was still fighting. He rushed to the front lines, bringing with him a new hope it seemed, even though he was considered the second most dangerous criminal for attacking the Kage.

He came to a halt besides Naruto and Sakura, two persons that were just as much beacons of hope. Still it was the first time she could faintly feel his Chakra, it was darker than Naruto's and much colder. It was the second Chakra she felt, besides that of the Bijuu and it unmistakably matched what she knew of him.

The three, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto engaged their enemy and that with a impressive show of power from their part. It awed the whole army behind them, but soon they followed the charge with a new hope. They could win this war, she was sure of it.

Line

She had heard of the final match, the battle that had changed the landscape. The Valley of the End would never again look like it had before, a show of how destructive the fight got and of how much each of them believed into their ideals. But in the end it was Sasuke who prevailed, as he hadn't fought as long in the war as Naruto or so it was said.

Still he had vanished afterwards and wasn't seen in the next months, but rumors began to spread soon as Nukenin appeared in front of the hidden villages bound and badly beaten. Bandit camps were soon beginning to dwindle and attacks on traveling merchants were becoming less common.

It seemed like he had begun his quest, whatever it was. It must have been him, because none other had a red and lavender, lilac eye, black hair and only one arm. Still none knew what his objective was, just four people, three of which had kept quiet about it and the other said he wanted to be Hokage.

What this cleaning up with being Hokage had to do, she wasn't sure. But she was still impressed that he could track in a short time so many people down, beat them and deliver them to the villages without being caught doing so. Until one time a cloud Shinobi came and reported to have sighted Uchiha Sasuke leaving a bandit camp, drenched in blood.

Maybe, just maybe she could one day see him again in action. Just like she had that day in the Arena and in the war. After all it was a rare and beautiful sight to behold.


End file.
